superdbzfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Neko Majin
right|frame|300px|Nekomajins [[Nekomajin Singapoura|Singapoura, Machikan, Corniche Rex, Long Hair, American Curl, Bengal, Bombay, Scottish Fold, Sphinx, and Oriental Short Hair - 5/14ths of the entire Neko Majin race.]] Neko Majins (猫魔人) are a species of magical cats that appear in Akira Toriyama's comedy manga Nekomajin, as well as in the spin-off manga Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission. Neko Majins are cute yet strong, and quietly play a big role somewhere in the world.Saikyō Jump #7, 2014 There are only twenty-eight Neko Majins in the Dragon World, making them an extremely rare creature. They are a simple race that enjoy martial arts, practicing magic, and pulling pranks. Overview Appearance Neko Majins are generally heavy set, have round bodies, and slanted eyes. Neko Majins look a lot like Majin Buu of the original series, although there is no relation. Neko Majins come in all different colors and fur patterns like actual cats do. Most Neko Majins are the height of the average Human child (Goku and others are seen looking down at his Neko Majin disciple, Z). Name Neko Majins may tend to be confused with "Majins". The Japanese word Majin that falls under Majin Buu's category would mean "demon." On the other hand, Majin can also be defined as "magical," which is placed under the Neko Majin category. Neko simply means "cat", causing the Japanese word Neko Majin to only mean "Magical Cat." Personality Many Neko Majins have a cheerful personality, but among them, there are also pessimistic ones, as well as quiet intellectual Neko Majins.Chōzenshū 1, 2013 Lifestyle Neko Majin are extremely long-lived, possibly immortal, and can even sleep for 30-straight years. The Neko Majin race is originally from Earth, and they have existed on Earth longer than humanity; among them, there are apparently even those who have been alive since that time. They are frighteningly long-lived, but as they are capricious, they never quite increase in number. Like Oolong and Puar, two other anthropomorphic shapeshifters in the ''Dragon Ball'' franchise, Neko Majins live in a similar fashion as other Earthlings do; Neko Majins communicate verbally, wear clothing, own pets, accept currency, and even practice advanced martial arts. On a the cover of the Nekomajin manga, Neko Majin Mike can be seen in a red helicopter with Kojiro, while the Neko Majin Z protagonist flies via ki control alongside. Strong is the standard power of the Neko Majin race; this is normal for them, from the start. Majin-Dama are the Neko Majins' source of power. The Neko Majins keep this ball inside their bodies and can spit out of their mouth at will, but removing it causes them to lose their powers. Usagi Majin proclaims to have stolen every other piece of Majin-Dama (except Z's) around the Dragon World; making him very strong Neko Majin with the possession of twenty-seven. It is unknown how Neko Majins function without their power source. Power Neko Majins have the ability to shapeshift. The protagonist of "Neko Majin Z" uses the Nekohameha, a self-created version of the Kamehameha technique, indicating that he can not only control his ki, but mimic and alter techniques after witnessing them. Z once again performs this feat during battle with Onio; Z witnesses Onio transform into a Super Saiyan and then transforms into what he boasts as a Super Neko Majin, which granted him the power necessary to defeat Super Saiyan Onio. Usagi Majin once claimed he was the strongest Neko Majin, with the possession of 27 Majin-Damas, though his power is never truly witnessed. Super Neko Majin The protagonist of "Neko Majin Z" is able to undergo the Super Neko Majin transformation, much to his own amazement. Z states that in this form, he is absorbing more power than before; it is never explained what this means, though before Super Saiyan Onio could boast that Z is still too weak to defeat him, the difference in power shifted drastically. To some, the transformation is thought to be a direct parody of the Super Saiyan transformation, however, the color of the Neko Majin's fur does not change. It is unknown if all Neko Majin can transform into Super Neko Majins. This form is playable for Neko Majin Z in Dragon Ball Heroes. Video game appearances Neko Majin Z is an unlockable support-type character in the Japanese version of Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2, and regular Neko Majins are supporting characters as well in the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes. List of Neko Majins *Neko Majin Mix *Neko Majin Mike *Neko Majin Z *Neko Majin V/AbraDragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission, 2012 *Neko Majin Singapoura *Neko Majin Machikan *Neko Majin Corniche Rex *Neko Majin Long Hair *Neko Majin American Curl *Neko Majin Bengal *Neko Majin Bombay *Neko Majin Scottish Fold *Neko Majin Sphinx *Neko Majin Oriental Short Hair *Neko Majin Abyssinian *Neko Majin Debon Rex ;Usa Majins *Usagi Majin *Usa Majin Lop Trivia *The character Ū-sama from Akira Toriyama's Oishii Shima no Ū-sama manga looks like a Neko Majin. Gallery NekoMajinVAbra1(DBHVM).png|The Neko Majin V, Abra NekoMajinVAbra2(DBHVM).png|The Neko Majin V, Abra References Category:Majins